


Les flammes du souvenir

by EllaCx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flashbacks, Getting Together, Hanukkah, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Married Life, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCx/pseuds/EllaCx
Summary: Souviens-toi la colère, les disputes, les moqueries, les blagues, les hésitations, les maladresses, la douceurChéris-en le rireEmbrasse les tangentes de nos viesCar ce que nous avons construit aura au moins eu le mérite d'être aimé.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	Les flammes du souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> Je continue de poster de vieux textes.  
> Également une fiction cadeau, écrite en 2016.

James émergeait lentement. Son esprit embué avait seulement conscience du cocon que formait la couverture autour de lui, une petite tanière bienheureuse, chaude et douce, dessous laquelle son corps lourd semblait se fondre avec le matelas. Il voulait tout, sauf bouger. Le silence absolu emplissait le monde autour de lui. Content, il enfouit un peu plus son nez dans son oreiller, ses lèvres s’étirant en un sourire d’aise. Il lança un bras vers l’autre rive du lit – sans le découvrir de l’édredon ; il était endormi, pas fou – souhaitant lover l’épaule de sa femme contre lui. 

Sa peau nue ne rencontra que le vide, et la fraîcheur du drap là où devait se trouver son aimée l’éveilla tout à fait. Intrigué, il ouvrit une paupière, dévoilant sa pupille brune au petit jour. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, le rideau de tissu rouge qui obscurcissait la fenêtre ne laissant goutter qu’un mince filet de lumière pâle. Lily s’était déjà levée ; là où il distinguait habituellement la forme courbe de sa silhouette, la laine était plate, soigneusement rabattue. 

Le jeune homme s’assit dans un frottement d’étoffe, regrettant que la sorcière ne fût pas restée à ses côtés un peu plus longtemps. Il dégagea un pied des couvertures, puis un deuxième, lentement. Son poil se hérissa aussitôt et il se maudit de dormir en simple tee-shirt et jogging, alors que son armoire regorgeait de chaussettes qui ne demandaient qu’à embellir ses pieds des couleurs de Gryffondor. Il voulut mettre ses chaussons, ne les trouva point, se maudit derechef pour l’imbécile qu’il était de les laisser trainer au hasard. A tous les coups, ces fourbes étaient allés se cacher sous le lit. Ne les découvrant pas malgré ses plus belles contorsions, visant à observer le sol tout en demeurant perché, il dut se résoudre à étendre sa zone de recherche. Il posa un membre au sol, frissonna au contact du parquet, et frissonnant toujours se lança dans l’inspection méticuleuse de la chambre. 

Au pas du sommier, il rencontra un paquet tout de rouge enveloppé, laissé nonchalamment à même le sol. Oubliant le froid, il trépigna un instant avant d’aller se rasseoir sur la couette, la petite chose écarlate tournant entre ses doigts. 

Un carré de papier blanc pointait sur le dessus. Lily l’avait collé avec un bout de scotch, ne parvenant à se défaire des manies moldues même après dix ans immergée de magie. « Parce que tu as encore le temps de devenir le futur Antony Windfort » lut-il, tracé en lettres rondes. Curieux, il déchira l’enveloppe brillante et découvrit un livre, titré en mots d’or : Antony Windfort, la révélation tardive d’un canon. Il effleura la couverture et l’homme brun en uniforme des Canons de Chudley lui adressa un clin d’œil, avant de s’envoler sur son balai. James rit. 

_  
Lily n’était pas très rassurée. Elle regardait d’un œil inquiet la rangée de sorciers qui faisait face à madame Bibine, tous vêtus des réglementaires noir, rouge et or. Beaucoup s’impatientaient, le sourire aux lèvres à l’idée de faire la démonstration de l’entraînement dispensé en avance par leurs aînés ou pour certains, mené en cachette malgré les interdictions parentales. Seule une petite poignée avait comme elle le teint pâli et les sourcils froncés, contemplant les vieilles Etoiles 2000 gisant entre leurs souliers, l’air de se demander comment un tel amas de brindilles désarticulées pourrait bien s’envoler._

_La rousse avait déjà entendu maintes descriptions de l’euphorie que provoquait le vol. Severus avait bénéficié pendant les vacances d’un entraînement particulier de ses parents et pouvait, à ses dires, atteindre les cent mètres de hauteur. Elle ne savait que croire de cette histoire, son cœur balançant entre émerveillement et crainte qu’une telle altitude fut possible. Elle le croyait d’autant moins que le balai semblait prêt à tomber en poussière au moindre contact._

_Son ami lui avait conté que le premier geste était le plus difficile ; qu’il fallait se lancer avec assurance, garder la voix ferme et ne pas laisser la détermination flancher. Autrement, l’engin n’obéirait pas. Il avait ajouté qu’une fois cette épreuve surpassée, s’élever devenait un jeu d’enfant. Le balai répondait simplement aux pressions des genoux, à la courbure du dos, aux virages des mains. Il lui avait décrit l’air soufflant sur le visage, le vide s’étalant sous les pieds et les silhouettes restées minuscules au sol, la face relevée pour le regarder, les yeux pétillants. Un sentiment grisant de toute-puissance, d’infini à portée de main, avait-il dit. Toutes les possibilités du monde soudainement à sa disposition, sur simple commande du bout de bois._

_La lueur dans ses yeux lui avait alors donné hâte. Maintenant, elle avait peur de ne pas être à sa hauteur, de ne pas être digne de la magie qui coulait dans ses veines, et de chuter misérablement de son balai. Elle sentait une boule au creux de sa gorge._

_L’agitation des enfants de sorciers autour d’elle lui était insupportable. Un garçon particulièrement, à trois ou quatre élèves d’elle ; il passait et repassait sans cesse ses doigts dans la mèche de cheveux bruns qui lui tombait sur le front. Ses iris assortis brillaient d’une assurance exagérée, de la certitude présomptueuse que lui, du haut de ses onze ans, allait marquer l’histoire de Poudlard. Elle l’avait entendu dans le train lorsque, cherchant un compartiment bienveillant, elle était tombée sur une flopée de chahuteurs à laquelle il prenait allégrement partie. James Potter, qu’il s’appelait. Il ne souhaitait rien de moins qu’entrer dans l’équipe de Quidditch dès sa première année et devenir ainsi le plus jeune Attrapeur de la décennie. Il y avait un nom pour cela : tête-à-claques._

_\- Hé, Evans !_

_Voyant qu’elle le fixait, le regard clairement las, tête-à-claques s’était empressé de l’apostropher. Pour la beauté de ses prunelles vertes, semblables à deux petites prairies, lui avait-il dit quand elle s’apprêtait à refermer la porte du Poudlard Express. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, lessivée. Dire qu’il allait falloir partager ses classes avec cet abruti._

_\- Hé, Evans ! Tiens-toi prête parce que tu as devant toi le futur Antony Windfort ! La plus longue carrière d’Attrapeur ayant jamais existé, trois coupes mondiales à son actif et le record du Vif d’Or attrapé le plus vite ! Tu pourras te vanter d’avoir été la première femme à faire chavirer son cœur, acheva-t-il avec un clin d’œil.  
Lily se détourna, blasée. Avait-il seulement conscience d’être parfaitement pathétique ? Margaret, avait qui elle partageait un dortoir, lui souffla de ne pas s’en faire. Ce gamin l’aurait oubliée deux jours plus tard. De plus, voler n’était pas insurmontable. Après quelques séances, elle pourrait tournoyer dans les airs. _

_Les derniers élèves finirent de prendre place aux côtés d’un balai. Madame Bibine les jaugea tous, ses yeux jaunes détaillant les visages un à un. Elle leur cria quelques indications, que ces derniers se dépêchèrent de suivre._

_\- Debout ! lança Lily, y mettant toute la conviction dont elle put faire preuve._

_L’objet resta au sol, à l’instar de la majorité. Seuls les élèves ayant effectivement bénéficié des leçons de leurs parents obtinrent un résultat probant, leurs balais ayant atteint leurs mains. Ce fut le cas de Margaret, contrairement à beaucoup de ceux qui avaient fanfaronné un peu plus tôt et qui observaient le sol, dépités de voir les Etoiles toujours immobiles. James était de ceux-là. Ses parents n’avaient apparemment pas souhaité lui donner autant d’avance qu’il l’avait laissé entendre. Les pupilles vertes et brunes se croisèrent, et il haussa les épaules. Lily rit.  
_

James fut amusé de se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Il avait finalement préféré la carrière d’Auror à celle de sportif, le quidditch devenu un loisir. Il était toujours bon Attrapeur et prenait du plaisir à jouer, mais sans rivaliser avec les professionnels. Le sorcier fit une boule du papier cadeau, qu’il lança dans une corbeille. Il s’arrêta devant son armoire, enfila une paire de chaussettes épaisses et, le livre à la main, sortit de la chambre. Après avoir passé la porte, il trébucha sur un nouveau paquet, posé au sol. Un mot était collé sur lui aussi : « Parce qu’il faut bien ça pour t’attirer à la bibliothèque ». Il déchira le papier toujours rouge ; il s’agissait d’un jeu d’échec sorcier, le plateau se pliant en une boite dans laquelle les pions étaient rangés, permettant au tout d’être transporté en voyage. 

_  
Lily était assise à une table de la bibliothèque, et fixait l’horloge accrochée au mur, en face d’elle. Seize heures cinquante-huit… Potter ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Seize heures cinquante-neuf… Elle espérait qu’au moins cette fois il serait ponctuel. Le mot qu’elle avait glissé dans sa valise était clair : dix-sept heures à la bibliothèque. La grande aiguille pointa justement le douze. Dix-sept heures tapantes.  
La porte de la bibliothèque s’ouvrit en fracas et un boulet brun fusa dans la pièce, s’attirant le regard foudroyant de madame Pince. N’y prêtant pas attention, il courut jusqu’à la table où la jeune sorcière était assise. _

_\- Evans ! rugit-il, coupé aussitôt par la voix de la bibliothécaire. Comment as-tu osé ?  
\- Potter, dit simplement Lily. Si tu veux récupérer ton jeu il va falloir que tu travailles d’abord.  
\- Evans ! répéta-t-il borné, un ton plus bas néanmoins. Comment as-tu osé venir le voler dans ma propre chambre ?  
\- Quelles sont les propriétés de la mandragore ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Les propriétés de la mandragore. On a un devoir à rendre pour lundi et, si je ne suis pas plus ravie que toi que l’on doive travailler ensemble, je n’ai pas non plus le choix. Donc si tu veux récupérer ton jeu d’échec, tu poses tes fesses sur cette chaise et tu sors une plume. _

_A contrecœur, James s’assit à la place désignée par la rousse. Il n’avait bien entendu pris ni plume ni rouleau de parchemin lorsqu’il était sorti en trombe de son dortoir, tout énervé de la machination dont il était victime. La sorcière lui tendit donc le matériel demandé, ainsi que plusieurs livres de botanique. Ils travaillèrent quelques instants en silence. Lily, en son for intérieur, était soulagée de voir que l’étude se passait sans encombre – James Potter était réputé pour rejeter tout travail au dernier moment, puis le bâcler ou recopier sur un camarade lorsqu’il était obligé de rendre quelque chose. Il n’allait pas changer ses habitudes pour la couleur de ses yeux. Quant à elle, elle abhorrait particulièrement rédiger seule un devoir censé se faire à deux. Et elle abhorrait Potter. Merlin était cruel de réunir ces deux choses en une seule._

_\- Sérieusement Evans, tu comptes me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ? chuchota James au bout de quelques minutes, rompant leur silence studieux.  
L’interpellée releva la tête, déjà lasse, et planta son regard dans le sien.  
\- Si tu tiens à tout savoir Potter, je n’avais juste pas envie de me taper tout le travail toute seule. Et comme tu m’as assuré que tu ne mettrais les pieds à la bibliothèque que le jour où des trolls envahiraient Poudlard, j’ai simplement décidé d’employer les grands moyens.  
\- Ouah, Evans se rebelle, rit-il. Et tu es entrée toi-même dans le dortoir ? T’as pas intérêt à avoir soudoyé Remus pour qu’il le prenne à ta place, il n’irait jamais jusqu’à me trahir à ce point.  
\- Loupé ! Je me suis occupé moi-même de vérifier que vous étiez tous ailleurs, d’entrer sans que personne ne me voie et de chercher ton cher jeu d’échec. Pas très bien caché soit dit en passant. Honnêtement je ne pensais pas qu’il serait aussi simple de te tromper, avec tous les coups que tu fais dans le château. Je suis déçue.  
\- C’est que tu es unique Evans, glissa-t-il en appuyant sa tête sur ses mains et en la contemplant langoureusement. Il n’y a que toi pour monter un coup pareil pour un devoir.  
Pour toute réponse, Lily pointa sa plume vers le parchemin de son coéquipier.  
\- Tu as deux parties à rédiger, Potter. Je te conseille de bien les faire, si tu veux que je te rende ton jeu. _

_James râla, soupira et se remit au travail. Lily se plongea également dans les effets du cri de la mandragore. Quand il s’agissait de se renseigner sur des plantes, elle appréciait la botanique. Elle aimait moins s’en occuper directement, les sentir s’agiter sous ses doigts et finir les mains poisseuses. Potter, de ce qu’elle avait vu, s’amusait au contraire à toutes sortes de farces lors des travaux pratiques. Ils étaient diamétralement différents. Severus était de son avis cependant et cela lui importait bien plus. Elle regrettait que ce ne soit pas lui en face d’elle et l’autre chez les Serpentards. Avec lui, elle n’aurait pas eu à contraindre son partenaire._

_\- Dit, Evans ?_

_La Gryffondor s’interrompit une nouvelle fois dans sa prise de note. Elle avait pratiquement achevé sa seconde partie, le garçon à lunettes n’allait pas tout faire durer, si ? Plus vite il se tairait, plus vite ils en auraient terminé et pourraient retourner à leurs occupations respectives, à savoir à leurs amis._

_\- Quand on aura terminé et que tu m’auras rendu mon jeu, ça te dira une partie d’échec ?_

_Voyant l’air incrédule qu’elle arborait, il ajouta :_

_\- Je suis sûr que je te bats. Je suis incollable._

_Lily accepta du bout des lèvres. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le devoir achevé et mis de côté, elle sortit le plateau de son sac et engagea la partie. Comme elle pouvait s’y attendre, James s’était avancé trop vite et n’était pas aussi incollable qu’il le prétendait. Lorsqu’il précipita sa reine sous la lance de son chevalier, elle en vint à regretter qu’il ne fût pas entrainé par Remus, avec qui il lui arrivait de jouer et qui était vraiment doué. Mais lui s’amusait de sa défaite jusqu’à mimer à grands gestes tragiques la déconfiture de sa pièce. Elle quitta la bibliothèque à dix-neuf heures, réalisant avec étonnement que les deux heures ne s’étaient pas si mal passées que cela.  
_

James cala le jeu d’échec sous son bras. Il n’avait jamais été travailleur ; aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, il avait toujours été poussé par ses amis pour s’atteler à ses devoirs. Il fit quelques pas ; le couloir également était silencieux. La salle de bains et la chambre d’ami avaient leurs portes closes et Lily n’apparaissait toujours pas. Le jeune homme continua d’avancer de la sorte, avant que ses orteils ne cognent un nouveau paquet, posé au milieu de l’espace rectangulaire. « Parce que je sais bien que tu ne peux pas vivre sans » était écrit sur le dessus. A l’intérieur, il trouva un paquet de caramels de chez Honeydukes.

_  
De tous côtés, Pré-au-Lard était envahi de sorciers joyeux, allant par groupes bruyants, discutant, riant. Les Troisièmes Années étaient les plus excités de tous ; ils couraient presque d’une échoppe à une autre, semblant craindre que l’après-midi fût trop court pour la quantité de choses à voir et qu’il leur filât entre les doigts sans qu’ils n’aient eu le temps d’assouvir leur curiosité. Lily participait à l’euphorie générale, ses yeux s’arrêtant sur chaque détail du village pittoresque pour le graver dans sa mémoire._

_Elle avait attendu cette première sortie avec impatience, à l’instar des camarades de son âge. Pendant ses deux premières années à Poudlard, elle avait vu les plus grands quitter le château tous les mois et revenir les bras chargés de sucreries délicieuses et de souvenirs en tous genres. Elle s’était fait conter la Bièraubeurre ainsi que les pâtisseries de madame Pieddodu, la Cabane Hurlante qui s’élevait, sinistre, au fond de la Grand-Rue, les étalages clairs chez Scribenpenne et les jarres de bonbons chez Honeydukes, les maisons colorées ainsi que les rues pavées. Elle avait, à chaque fois, été émerveillée et jalouse de ces descriptions fantastiques. Y être, pour de vrai, l’emplissait de joie._

_La seule ombre au tableau était qu’elle aurait aimé s’y rendre avec Severus, lui qui avait tant participé à forger le rêve dans son esprit, durant leurs longues discussions de l’été ; mais il lui avait dit avoir à faire avec son ami Carrow et Lily ne supportait pas assez le Serpentard pour se joindre à eux. Elle se trouvait finalement avec Margaret, Faustine et Alice, qu’elle adorait – mais ce n’était pas exactement la même chose._

_\- Vous voulez commencer par quoi ? s’enquit la Française du groupe._

_Elles penchèrent pour le Chaudron Baveur, bien trop pressées d’y goûter la fameuse boisson pétillante. Puis, les lèvres encore marquées de mousse, elles entrèrent dans la boutique de bonbons attenante._

_Il sembla à Lily que tout Poudlard s’était réuni là, tant l’unique pièce de Honeydukes grouillait d’élèves, toutes années confondues. Accompagnée de ses amies, elle se faufila tant bien que mal jusqu’à un étalage de nougats, où elle dut se retenir pour ne pas manger tous les échantillons disponibles. Elles enchaînèrent avec les chocolats, les Fizwizbiz, les crapauds à la menthe et les plumes en sucre. Evidemment, elles firent escale devant un tonneau de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, et la rousse grimaça en sentant le goût cendre se répandre dans sa bouche. Elle avala une chocogrenouille pour le faire passer et se décida à en acheter un paquet.  
Une fois les articles payés, les quatre Gryffondors sortirent du magasin, les dents pleines de sucres. L’ambiance était légère, elles discutaient gaiement parmi la foule. Cependant, après quelques pas, la rousse sentit une masse imprévue frapper son torse, suivi d’un bruit de dégringolade. _

_\- Mes dragées surprises ! Evans, merde !_

_Toute à ses amies, Lily n’avait pas fait attention à James Potter, arrivant en sens inverse, les bras chargés de confiseries qu’il venait de laisser tomber au sol. La mine déconfite, il s’empressait de rassembler les sachets – heureusement fermés – éparpillés sur les pavés, sous l’œil moqueur de Sirius, las de Peter et amical de Remus, qui la salua. Gênée, elle entreprit de l’aider et en remit quelques-uns dans le grand sac en papier. Voyant, la tâche terminée, que ce dernier menaçait en réalité de rompre et se serait renversé avec ou sans collision, elle darda sur le brun son regard le plus dubitatif._

_\- Vraiment, Potter, tu comptes manger tout ça ?  
\- Oh Lily, c’est gentil de t’inquiéter pour mon estomac ! fit-il d’un ton exagérément mielleux. Mais il faut bien que je tienne jusqu’au mois prochain, j’ai besoin de provisions pour survivre !  
Sirius se mit à rire, Peter soupira mais sourit et Remus donna l’impression d’avoir envie de se frapper le front avec un mur, ce avec quoi la jeune fille était bien d’accord.  
\- James Potter, ta gourmandise m’étonnera toujours. _

_Pour toute réponse, il lui adressa un sourire digne des plus célèbres chats bariolés, et piocha au hasard dans son sac._

_\- Puisque tu ne me comprends pas Lily, je t’offre ce caramel ! Tu vas tellement aimer que tu ne pourras plus t’en passer non plus.  
Elle prit le sachet qu’il lui tendait et en porta un à sa bouche. Une douceur sucrée se répandit aussitôt sur ses papilles, transformant ses lèvres en un sourire de plaisir.  
\- Ah, tu vois ! Garde le paquet, tu les mangeras en pensant à moi, conclut-il avec un clin d’œil. _

_Cette fois-ci, ce furent sept paires d’yeux qui le regardèrent, lassées devant la lourdeur de sa phrase. Lily fourra les caramels dans sa poche, sachant parfaitement que toute protestation serait vaine, et les deux quatuors se séparèrent pour continuer leurs emplettes chacun de leur côté.  
_

James défit l’emballage d’un caramel, le laissa fondre sur sa langue. Un délice. Serrant le cadeau contre les deux premiers, fit encore quelques pas. Il n’avait toujours pas retrouvé ses chaussons, mais commençait à se douter de la véritable coupable. Arrivé devant les escaliers en bois clair, il tomba sur le quatrième, posé sur la plus haute marche. Sa curiosité ne faiblissait pas. Il l’attrapa et, de sa main libre, déplia la note : « Parce qu’un balai bien lustré réalise les meilleures chandelles ». Le papier coloré contenait un exemplaire de Divers produits pour prendre soin de son balai et comment les utiliser, accompagné de plusieurs échantillons. 

_  
\- Amarellis, dit Lily et le portrait de la grosse dame pivota, dévoilant un passage._

_La jeune fille entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle n’avait plus qu’une envie : poser ce sac diablement lourd, s’allonger de tout son long sur son lit et dormir. Il était à peine dix-huit heures, mais la journée de cours avait été particulièrement longue et éprouvante ; elle pouvait sentir le sang battre dans ses tempes et il lui semblait que chaque bruit avait été amplifié, résonnant dans ses oreilles bourdonnantes. Son teint était pâle, son dos la tirait et de larges cernes s’étalaient sous ses yeux. De surcroît, elle s’était encore disputée avec Severus, qui plongeait décidément dans une voie de la magie qu’elle ne voulait emprunter._

_\- Moi je pense que tu dois le tenir dans l’autre sens._

_Pettigrew aurait crié dans son oreille que le résultat n’aurait pas été différent. Elle serra les dents, passa une main froide sur son visage et se hâta vers l’escalier._

_\- Dis Evans, tu t’y connaîtrais pas en balais, par hasard ?_

_Lentement, très lentement, Lily pivota sur ses talons. Peter, James, Sirius et Remus étaient assis au milieu de la pièce, un balai posé au milieu d’eux, près de fioles et de pots emplis de substances gluantes. Les autres élèves avaient déserté la salle commune, sûrement pour profiter du parc, le soleil d’été brillant encore haut._

_\- J’ai une tête à m’y connaître en balais, Potter ? souffla-t-elle._

_Celui-ci haussa les épaules._

_\- Sirius, Peter et moi on s’y connaît, mais on a quand même rien compris. Et Remus, malgré toute son intelligence, non plus. Il nous faut un regard neuf._

_A tout petits pas, la Quatrième Année vint vers eux et se laissa tomber à côté de James. Elle prit le manuel qu’il avait entre les mains et lu : « Bien lustrer son balai est une tâche importante, sinon la plus essentielle. Elle permet de gagner en maniabilité et de réaliser des piqués plus longs, plus rapides, desquels le joueur pourra se redresser plus aisément, donc assurer une plus grande sécurité. Pour ce faire : premièrement, munissez-vous d’une potion santédebois et appliquez-la le long du manche, de haut en bas. »_

_\- C’est quoi une potion santédebois ?_

_James lui passa un flacon étiqueté d’un un. Elle regarda le balai._

_\- Où est le haut, et où est le bas ?  
\- Justement, on n’en sait rien.  
\- Et y’a pas un plan du balais dans ce manuel ? _

_Elle le retourna et, selon les indications du sommaire, alla directement à la page intitulée « Composants d’un balai ». Un magnifique schéma en couleurs s’y étalait, nommant précisément haut du manche le bout rond et bas la jointure avec le fagot de brindilles. Fatiguée, la Quatrième Année laissa tomber le livre sur les genoux de son voisin._

_\- Hors de question que j’étale ce truc par contre, vous vous débrouillez._

_La pâte dans la fiole était en effet visqueuse, collante et avait une couleur violette assez improbable. James se chargea lui-même de l’affaire, ses amis tout aussi peu enjoués que Lily d’y mettre les doigts._

_\- « Deuxièmement, poursuivit la sorcière, sa voix se faisant morne, appliquez, du bas du manche au haut du manche, deux couches de sèchevite séparées d’une fine couche de collaudoigts. » C’est bon, tu devrais t’en sortir avec ça._

_Elle parcourut le reste des informations en diagonale. Il en allait de même pendant huit points : des substances à étaler et des sens à respecter. Rien qui ne surpassât les capacités de Potter, donc. Elle reposa définitivement le guide et voulut se lever pour gagner son dortoir ; sa tête se mit à tourner et elle manqua de s’affaler sur le brun._

_\- Lily, ça va ?  
\- Je veux juste… dormir… chuchota-t-elle. _

_Elle était si engourdie que se relever surpassait sa volonté, et la simple pensée des escaliers se trouvant sur le chemin de son lit la découragea un peu plus. Les fauteuils étaient si confortables dans la salle des Gryffondor… Les idées comateuses, Lily sentit deux bras encercler ses épaules et une chaleur humaine apparaître contre elle. Potter, maugréa-t-elle dans sa tête. Ses yeux se fermèrent cependant sans qu’elle n’ait le temps de se dégager, ni de se promettre qu’il prendrait cher, le lendemain.  
_

James prit un instant avant de bouger, cette fois-ci. Ce souvenir le gênait, comparé aux autres, car lui rappelait la maladresse et l’insistance qu’il avait eues lorsqu’il étudiait au château. Il n’en avait jamais parlé avec Lily depuis leur emménagement mais comprenait à présent pourquoi elle s‘était tant énervée après lui les premières années, et lui donnait raison. En y repensant, il se demandait comment elle avait fini par aimer celui qui s’était juré de l’avoir à l’usure. Il se serait sans doute donné une claque à sa place. 

Il descendit une volée de marches, manquant de glisser avec ses grosses chaussettes. A mi-chemin, il tomba sur un nouveau cadeau, reposant sur une marche. La forme était parfaitement reconnaissable et le jeune homme tiqua un instant, tant il était incongru de lui offrir cela à lui. « Parce qu’au fond, c’est vite devenu un jeu ». Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire en regardant la fiole. 

_  
\- Ne sortez pas vos affaires tout de suite._

_Lily, qui fouillait son sac à la recherche de son matériel de potions, émergea de derrière la paillasse et posa des pupilles étonnées sur le professeur Slughorn. Celui-ci ne semblait pas gêné par les regards de la moitié des Cinquièmes Années vrillés sur lui et conservait un air parfaitement sérieux. La Gryffondor se demanda où il allait en venir ; s’il comptait annuler son cours, changer de salle ou leur faire de la pure démonstration pendant les deux heures à venir… Mais tout cela ne ressemblait pas au Directeur des Serpentards._

_\- J’ai décidé, expliqua l’homme, tranquille, de remanier les groupes de travail. Il y a en effet de réelles disparités au sein de cette classe et il vous sera bénéfique à tous, assurément, que l’on y remédie._

_La sorcière se figea sur sa chaise et se retint de se tourner vers la gauche. Si par disparités le professeur entendait les sempiternelles tensions entre Gryffondor et Serpentard alors peut-être prévoyait-il de mélanger les deux maisons, peut-être prévoyait-il de la mettre en binôme avec Severus… Elle ne savait si c’était une bonne chose ou non. Elle ne lui adressait plus la parole, l’ignorait si elle le croisait dans un couloir. Pourtant, son ami lui manquait. Il lui arrivait de lui lancer un coup d’œil à la dérobée et de le voir en compagnie de Lestrange ou Carrow dont, décidément, elle ne supportait pas la fourberie ni la cruauté froide empreignant leurs yeux. Lui-même avait changé, son visage se marquant de froid et de sévérité comme il grandissait. Les discussions rêveuses sur la magie qu’ils se tenaient avant leur Première Année lui paraissaient affreusement lointaines. Elle aurait voulu renouer avec le garçon qu’il était à onze ans, mais avait peur de s’apercevoir qu’il n’existait plus._

_\- Nous allons donc mélanger les niveaux de cette classe, poursuivit l’enseignant. Pour commencer mademoiselle Hamilton allez vous asseoir à côté de monsieur Parks._

_Les élèves quittèrent tour à tour leur place selon que le maître des potions les appelait, chamboulant les habitudes des adolescents. Celui-ci ne s’aventurait cependant pas à associer Lions et Serpents, sans doute conscient que cela tournerait vite au désastre. Quand Faustine, qui était la voisine de Lily jusqu’alors, fut appelée, cette dernière sentit ses muscles se tendre. Sûrement pas Severus, ils avaient le même talent pour les potions. Alors, qui ? Le suspense ne dura que le temps de finir la phrase et James Potter fut appelé à se placer près de la préfète, qui ne sut pas si elle était soulagée ou déçue. Puis le cours reprit son déroulement habituel._

_\- « Emiettez une poignée de feuilles de sauge et ajoutez-les progressivement à la potion. Celle-ci prendra une teinte émeraude. » Pff, mais ils peuvent pas dire ‘verte’ au lieu de se compliquer la vie ?_

_James attrapa des feuilles posées sur la paillasse et les hacha de la pointe du couteau, avant de les mettre dans la potion._

_\- James, fit la rousse blasée, c’est pas de la sauge ça…_

_Le liquide, au lieu de devenir vert, pris une teinte dorée et de petites bulles apparurent à sa surface. Lily se pencha au-dessus._

_\- Putain James, t’as transformé notre contrepoison en champagne…_

_Le brun entendant cela, plongea son doigt dans le chaudron et le porta à sa bouche. Lily ne s’étonna même pas de voir qu’il connaissait un alcool moldu et roula des yeux._

_\- Ah oui ! Oh c’est pas grave, Slughorn sera sans doute impressionné de notre talent à sortir des normes !  
\- Laisse tomber. Si je mélange de la jacinthe et des poils de Niffleur peut-être, réfléchit-elle en feuilletant son manuel, peut-être que je pourrais rattraper le coup..._

_Mais James n’aimait pas assez les potions pour la laisser faire. Il camoufla jacinthe et poils sous son propre livre et prit un air faussement innocent lorsque la rousse le questionna. Il s’amusa ensuite, de quelques tours de baguette, à changer leurs couteaux en coupes, lançant et relançant ses sorts comme Lily essayait de le redonner leur forme initiale. De guerre lasse, celle-ci finit par se diriger vers l’armoire au fond de la salle, à la recherche de nouveaux ingrédients ; il en profita pour changer toute leur table._

_Lorsque le professeur Slughorn vint voir leur travail, il trouva un buffet recouvert d’une nappe blanche où s’alignaient de fines coupes de champagnes à la façon d’un hôtel prestigieux. James portait un nœud papillon rouge et or par-dessus la chemise de son uniforme. Lorsque Lily revint et vit, éberluée, ce que son imbécile de voisin avait osé faire, le professeur avalait une gorgée de leur échec._

_\- Excusez-nous professeur, fit-elle, tentant de ne pas s’énerver immédiatement, nous n’avons pas mis les feuilles de sauges et de romarin dans le bon ordre…  
\- Du très bon champagne quoi qu’il en soit, mademoiselle Evans. Façon très jolie de tourner une erreur à votre avantage, c’est ingénieux.  
\- Putain, Potter ! explosa la concernée dès qu’il fut parti. T’es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? T’as vraiment que ça à faire ?  
\- Relax Evans ! T’as bien vu qu’il était délicieux le champagne ! Très « ingénieux » ! rit-il.  
\- Tu. Es. Im.po.ssi.ble.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Le premier qui finit le contrepoison a raison. Si tu gagnes je vais dire au prof’ que c’est ma faute, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard noir qu’elle lui adressait.  
\- Marché conclu. Tu n’as aucune chance Potter.  
_

Lily avait gagné évidemment. Elle était plus forte en potion que James ne le serait jamais ; c’est bien pour cela qu’il était devenu son partenaire. Le brun descendit les dernières marches de l’escalier. Il commençait à avoir du mal à tenir tous les cadeaux dans ses bras, mais n’était pas prêt de s’en plaindre ; et réussit à dégager une main lorsqu’il en vit un sixième au bas des marches. « Parce que tu aimais quand même que je te regarde » lut-il. Il ne comprit tout d’abord pas la référence, mais en découvrant une paire de multiplettes, son esprit s’éclaira.

_  
Toute la tour de Gryffondor était en effervescence. Les voix des élèves discutant dans la salle commune se répercutaient jusque dans les dortoirs, dont les portes s’ouvraient sans cesse sur le passage de leurs occupants. L’air semblait gorgé d’électricité, plus personne ne tenait en place. La chambre de Lily était le théâtre d’innombrables allées et venues et le petit groupe d’amies avait fini par migrer dans la pièce centrale, s’y sentant trop à l’étroit._

_Des bannières rouge et or s’empilaient un peu partout, ainsi que des badges à la faveur de l’équipe de Gryffondor. La finale de quidditch, Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, avait lieu le soir-même et la maison semblait s’être donné comme mot d’ordre d’être la plus bruyante des spectatrices – c’était leur façon à eux de jouer. Lily et ses camarades de chambre se joignirent à une discussion sur les fauteuils moelleux, où Alice se trouvait déjà avec Frank. Elle eut à peine le temps de s’asseoir que James se posa à côté d’elle._

_\- Tu viens au match Lily ?_

_La tête de lion qu’elle portait en pendentif s’anima et rugit en guise de réponse. Les Septième Année distribuaient ce type de gadget à travers toute la tour, pour marquer le soutien à l’équipe. La jeune fille fixa son interlocuteur d’un air entendu._

_\- Non, je porte ce collier simplement parce qu’il est beau, ironisa-t-elle. Et puis il fait un bruit très mélodieux, c’est agréable à écouter.  
\- Avoue que tu rêves de me voir nous faire gagner la coupe, fit-il avec un sourire. Tu vas crier plus fort que tout le monde lorsque je vais attraper le Vif d’Or.  
\- Te voir nous faire gagner la coupe ? Tu n’oublierais pas six autres joueurs par hasard ? _

_Elle vit le sourire du brun s’agrandir et sa tête atterrir sur son poing. Aussi loin qu’elle se souvenait, James Potter avait toujours été ainsi avec elle : d’une assurance à toute épreuve, presque exagérée, qui pouvait lui faire dire de belles âneries ; mais toujours ce sourire en coin, léger, parfois à peine discernable, qui creusait un pli dans sa joue et montrait qu’en réalité, il n’était pas sérieux. Il s’amusait souvent à se moquer d’elle, à la provoquer. Souvent, il avait dépassé la limite du supportable – trop souvent même. Elle l’avait rejeté un nombre impressionnant de fois, s’était autant retenue, peut-être à tort, de le gifler. Il était indéniablement immature, jusqu’à en devenir parfois la caricature de lui-même. Il faisait constamment dans le tout ou rien, pouvait être d’une loyauté sans borne avec certaines personnes et en oublier totalement d’autres. Il en allait ainsi au sein même de son quatuor d’amis, avait-elle observé. Il la fatiguait. Mais il pouvait se montrer de bonne compagnie quand il voulait, quand il n’en faisait pas trop. Cela arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment avec elle._

_Remus lui avait dit qu’il se cachait derrière ses blagues parce qu’il ne savait comment être sérieux. Lily, à travers les piques qu’elle lui renvoyait, essayait de le forcer à l’être. Pas à pas, d’année en année, il paraissait progresser._

_\- Ça dépend, qui tu te vois supporter à part moi, Evans ? Nos deux batteurs excellents, nos poursuiveurs qui visent comme personne ou notre gardien qui ne laisse passer aucun souafle ?  
\- Avec une telle équipe vous avez intérêt à battre Poufsouffle. La Coupe est pour nous cette année !  
\- En vrai… J’espère, confia-t-il à la surprise de la rousse. Ils sont excellents aussi. _

_Elle ne sut que dire de plus, sinon que le jeune homme n’aurait agi de la même manière quelques années plus tôt._

_\- Mais ! Sans ça le match ne serait pas intéressant. Et donc j’espère que tu as pris tes multiplettes Lily, si tu ne veux rien louper et me voir attraper magnifiquement le Vif d’Or._

_Il agrémenta sa phrase d’un clin d’œil rieur. La Sixième Année leva les yeux au ciel. On ne changerait décidément pas James Potter d’un simple coup de baguette._

_\- Et j’y gagne quoi, moi ? Il me faudra une bonne raison pour sortir dehors le soir alors que je pourrais être si confortablement allongée dans mon lit…_

_Elle n’avait pas pu s’y empêcher. Elle avait pris goût à taquiner Potter, cela l’amusait follement sans qu’elle ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Préciser qu’elle ne comptait rater l’évènement pour rien au monde lui paraissait inutile : Lily n’était pas mordue de ce sport, mais il s’agissait de la finale et de sa maison._

_\- Et bien… Une bièraubeurre, ça te dirait ? Ou un chocolat. Au Chaudron Baveur. Chez madame Pieddodu. Ce que tu veux en fait, fit James, le sourire devenu incertain._

_Lily rit.  
_

James passa le cordon des multiplettes autour de son cou. Ils avaient la coupe cette année-là, et la bièraubeurre avait eu un goût doublement délicieux. Il avança jusqu’à la porte du salon, qu’il trouva étrangement close. Un paquet avait été déposé juste devant. Il déposa tous les précédents au sol pour s’en saisir ; il était petit, fin et fragile dans ses mains. Précieux. « Parce que c’est toujours plus beau ainsi ». Il défit le ruban, détacha le papier : c’était une décoration, à accrocher sur une porte, une pleine-lune en verre. Elle avait dû être ensorcelée, car brillait d’une lueur dorée.

_  
Lily regardait par la fenêtre. Le feu crépitait dans l’âtre, infatigable, et projetait à travers la salle commune des reflets mordorés qui se reflétaient sur ses cheveux clairs, leur donnant des lueurs chaudes. Elle s’était blottie dans un fauteuil moelleux déplacé exprès auprès du mur, les genoux relevés contre sa poitrine, sa tête reposant distraitement contre un rideau en velours rouge. Elle pouvait sentir le tissu velouté caresser sa joue ; mais la sensation était lointaine, dissimulée derrière le voile de ses pensées._

_La nuit était belle, le ciel couleur de cendre. Les étoiles mouchetaient l’obscurité, immuables, suspendues dans l’horizon de ses yeux. La lune pleine éclairait doucement le parc, d’où se découpaient les profils décharnés de la forêt interdite. Se détachait au loin la courbe scintillante de ce qu’elle devinait être le lac, juste après le terrain de quidditch qui paraissait minuscule à cette hauteur. Dans le coin supérieur de la fenêtre, elle pouvait également apercevoir la silhouette de la tour d’Astronomie, s’élevant encore plusieurs mètres au-dessus d’elle._

_Cette nuit, la Septième Année n’avait réussi à s’endormir. Son esprit était un lion enfermé dans une cage, tournant en rond dans son crâne. Alice avait annoncé dans l’après-midi s’être décidée à se lancer dans une carrière d’Auror après les Aspics. Cela ramenait Lily devant ses propres indécisions. La menace de Voldemort se profilait, croissante, au-dessus du monde sorcier. L’étudiante savait que Poudlard était un cocon bienveillant, que le monde serait différent à sa sortie. Elle n’était pas encore certaine de vouloir s’engager. Si elle se battait, pour qui serait-ce ?_

_\- Tu ne dors pas Lily ?_

_L’interpelée sursauta, se retourna brusquement. James venait étonnement d’apparaître près d’elle. Elle ne l’avait entendu approcher ; il semblait s’être subitement matérialisé derrière elle – mais il était impossible de transplaner dans l’enceinte de Poudlard. Surprise, elle le détailla des yeux. Il avait de la terre et des feuilles collées à ses chaussures et elle aurait juré que ses mains étaient égratignées, même s’il les enfonça dans les poches de sa cape en voyant son regard dériver dessus. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, son visage pâle et fatigué. Et il sentait l’humidité._

_\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là James ? chuchota-t-elle.  
\- Je n’arrivais pas à dormir non plus, alors je suis allé faire un tour dans le château._

_La sorcière haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Elle l’aurait entendu s’il était sorti de son dortoir. Il ne portait même pas de pyjama – il n’avait même pas tenté de dormir, pensa-t-elle. Mais un léger bruit sur sa droite interrompit sa réflexion. Attentive, elle scruta l’escalier menant aux chambres des garçons : rien. Elle ne vit rien d’autre que les marches en pierre, pourtant elle n’avait pas rêvé. Ses prunelles devinrent interrogatrices lorsqu’elles revinrent sur son camarade. A coup sûr, il avait une idée de ce qu’il se tramait._

_Celui-ci s’humidifia les lèvres._

_\- Tu sais, j’ai repensé à ce que tu m’as dit, hésita-t-il. A propos de la confiance et tout ça.  
\- Cool. T’as une superbe occasion de me montrer que tu ne te moques pas de moi, là.  
\- Ça… L’adolescent désigna d’un geste vague l’ensemble de sa tenue, la nuit au-dehors et la salle commune semi-obscure. Ça je ne peux pas te l’expliquer. Ce n’est pas mon secret, ce n’est pas à moi de décider.  
\- A qui alors ? dit-elle, sarcastique._

_Le brun secoua la tête._

_\- Ça non plus je peux pas… J’ai promis de garder ce secret Lil’, je ne peux rien te dire, désolé._

_Lily souffla et se retourna sur son fauteuil, ne présentant plus que son épaule au garçon. Elle avait espéré qu’il ait compris, mais apparemment ce n’était pas le cas. Celui-ci prit une chaise et s’assit en face d’elle, l’obligeant à le regarder à nouveau._

_\- Cette décision ne me revient pas Lil’. Je sais que ça t’énerve, mais je peux te donner autre chose. Je sais que je t’ai beaucoup saoulé, que j’ai été lourd, insistant et terriblement gamin… Tu m’as envoyé bouler un nombre incroyable de fois.  
\- Et tu continues de tenter, répondit-elle, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait suivre. _

_Son ton était légèrement moqueur. Lily appréciait James, quand sa maladresse ne l’emportait pas et qu’il ne dépassait pas la limite de la vexation. Elle avait passé de bons moments avec lui au cours de ces sept années, même si le début avait été explosif. Il la cherchait sans cesse, elle avait fini par entrer dans son jeu. Puis elle avait compris qu’il y avait autre chose, les allusions de Remus aidant. Lorsqu’elle regardait les autres garçons, il était jaloux. Lorsqu’elle était sortie avec Adrian, il était devenu désagréable. Et lorsqu’elle avait compris que Mary était hétéro il l’avait aidée à tourner la page, sans qu’elle ne lui ait jamais dévoilé sa bisexualité._

_\- Que veux-tu, faut croire que tu m’es indispensable…_

_Sa voix également était moqueuse, mais pas envers elle. A cet instant, le brun riait seulement tristement de lui-même et de son incapacité à se détacher d’une fille. Une unique Lily en sept ans._

_Il était sorti avec deux filles durant sa scolarité, quelques semaines chacune, par jeu, pour l’oublier, et elles l’avaient su dès le début. Pas elle._

_La rousse ne répondit rien et replongea ses pupilles dans la beauté de la nuit. Ils restèrent un instant en silence, perdus dans leurs propres pensées. Aller dormir ne leur effleura pas l’esprit, tous deux étaient bien trop éveillés pour cela. Le silence n’était pas dérangeant, pas pesant mais doux, tranquille. Ils étaient juste bien, ensemble. Et puis…_

_-Lily ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je… J’ai grandi tu sais… Je ne vais plus m’amuser à te piquer ta baguette, ou à ensorceler tes parchemins… J’ai arrêté de chercher Servil… Severus. J’ai été nommé préfet-en-chef, c’est bien que Dumbledore me fait confiance… _

_Il n’osait la regarder, peu habitué aux confidences et mal à l’aise. Son insigne de préfet tournait entre ses doigts. Alors pourquoi pas toi ? savait-elle qu’il se demandait. Elle se sentait étrangement calme. La première fois qu’il avait tenté de l’embrasser, la Gryffondor l’avait repoussé, gênée et énervée. Là, quelque chose avait changé. Elle savait comment tout cela allait se terminer, elle savait ce qu’elle allait faire et ce qu’elle voulait._

_Il avait évolué oui, c’était indiscutable. Il se montrait plus gentil, insistait moins pour obtenir une réponse d’elle, lui laissait une marge de solitude. Et elle aussi avait changé. Elle démarrait moins au quart de tour, expliquait quand quelque chose lui déplaisait plutôt que de se braquer. Finalement, les deux élèves étaient parvenus à communiquer et à se comprendre._

_\- James ?  
\- …Oui ?_

_Elle quitta la fenêtre des yeux pour reporter son regard sur lui. La lumière de la lune semblait se refléter dans ses iris._

_\- Je sais…_

_Elle se pencha pour l’embrasser. James fut d’abord surpris. Puis il sourit.  
_

Rêveur, il ouvrit la porte du salon. Lily était assise dans le fauteuil, lisant un livre, concentrée. Sur la table basse juste devant elle, brillait un chandelier, huit bougies allumées. Le jeune homme se frappa le front de la main : c’était le dernier jour de Hanouka et il était resté dormir jusqu’à dix-neuf heures, lui apprit l’horloge murale. Il avait dormi pratiquement tout l’après-midi, épuisé par la mission qui avait occupé sa semaine précédente – des mages noirs entrevus à proximité de Portsmouth, lui faisant manquer les jours de fête. Ce qui expliquait le jeu auquel s’était prêtée Lily pour attendre son réveil.

Il déposa sur la table les présents que portaient ses bras et sortit les siens de leur cachette –miniaturisés entre deux encyclopédies. Lily le regardait par-dessus la couverture de son roman et souriait, heureuse. Il vint lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Ça t’a plu ?  
\- Très. C’était génial, merci. Surtout la lune… 

Ils se détachèrent et, ensemble, saisirent le shamash pour allumer la dernière bougie. Puis, en grands enfants, ils revinrent aux cadeaux. Pendant que la sorcière déballait les siens, James s’empara du huitième. 

Il avait une forme étrange, plate d’un côté et irrégulière de l'autre. S’il appuyait dessus, il s’enfonçait ; avant de reprendre sa taille dès qu’il retirait sa main. Il était léger, un peu plus grand qu’un ballon. 

« J’ai jeté les anciens » expliquait le morceau de papier collé sur le haut. « Ils étaient vraiment trop abîmés »

Il déchira le papier cadeau rouge. A l’intérieur, doux, moelleux, chauds, orange, pourvus d’une tête de lion, gueule ouverte, les dents découpées dans du tissu blanc, saillantes, les yeux noirs, écarquillés, peu effrayants, semblant disproportionnés à côté de ses pieds : une nouvelle paire de chaussons. 

James rit.


End file.
